Confidential
by c.s.i.A.u.t.h.o.r
Summary: Ryan WolfeOCSlash. REVEIWS NEEDED! Officer Miranda Laine Marlynn has a secretive,troubled past,forcing her to be transfered from Boston P.D. But will anything be different in Miami? Will she be any safer?Or will she & her new love interest be hunted down?
1. Gunpoint

She looked into the eyes of her partner's killer. This was the moment she had been anticipating for three long years. This was the man who had taken the life of her fallen partner and close friend, who had pulled a gun on her more than once before, who had caused her to go into hiding, and now, once again, was the man who had her at gunpoint. Miranda didn't sweat a drop, she didn't hold her breath, she wasn't even scared; she couldn't care less about the fact that she had an A-K47 driving into the right side of her temple. She was all too used to it, three years as a fed. and two on the force had landed her more than her fair share of gun related threats and injuries. 

"I hate to break it to you, but this isn't the first time I've had a gun turned on me." Her voice was cool and un-naturally calm.

The man drove the barrel of the gun further into the side of her head.

"Don't be a smart-ass." he warned, sounding more annoyed than anything. He didn't understand...he had a gun to her head and if he hadn't know any better it was almost as if she didn't even give a shit; it got to him. He liked to see his victims squirm, but she didn't even bother to break a sweat... unsatisfied, he decided to change that.

Slowly, Miranda felt the pressure at her right temple ease. She didn't take her eyes off her attacker, she wasn't expecting him to just put down the gun and let her walk away, in fact, she had very bluntly accepted that she was more than likely going to die this time. She had had plenty of close calls before, but this time...she wasn't so confident she was going to make it out alive. Miranda wasn't surprised when after lifting the gun a few feet away from her face, it came slamming back down on her temple. This time, there was blood; she felt the cold metal tear her flesh. Miranda was slammed to the hard concrete floor of the warehouse, landing on her shoulder, there was a loud popping sound; she winced in pain as she felt her shoulder dislocate itself. With her hands still bound behind her back with her own handcuffs there wasn't much she could do. She looked up at the man, he was now standing over her, a wide, amused smile across his face. Miranda clenched her teeth and fists, her brief acknowledgement of pain had given him the satisfaction he had been waiting for.

"What? don't tell me that actually hurt...and here I thought you were too tough to feel pain..." His voice was smug. "You know what hurts more? A bullet to the right temple." He smiled as he cocked the gun and pointed in downward, aiming at Miranda's head for the third time.

"A bullet to the right temple hmm? Well, good thing I'm a left-brain thinker then huh?" Miranda responded as calmly as possible. She struggled to keep her voice from shaking, this was it. He was finished toying with her, he was finally going to put a bullet in her Head. _'Oh well... another one for the collection right Miranda?'_ she thought to herself as she closed her eyes and waited for the all too familiar sound of gunfire…

The man was clearly not impressed with her remark.

"Left brain thinker, right-brain thinker... it doesn't matter you bitch, this bullet is going to shatter your skull and scrabble your brains altogether."

There was a moments pause...

"Oh, and say hello to Jensen for me will you?"

At this comment Miranda opened her eyes, glaring at her attacker. That was all it took, now filled with rage at the reminder of her fallen partner Miranda could feel the adrenaline flowing through her veins. Satisfied with how his comment had attacked her mentally, the man took one step back and pulled the trigger...


	2. Gunshots and memories

There was complete darkness. The sound of screaming sirens and panicked paramedics blared in Miranda's ears. She felt nauseous, the smell of her own blood drenching her clothing made her sick to her stomach. She could feel it, so warm and wet...making her clothes stick to her body. There was so much blood...she was so dizzy...

"Officer Marlynn! Can you hear me? Miranda?" A middle aged man looking to be around his late 40's was screaming at his young officer. "Damn it! Miranda, don't you die on me! you hear me!" The man had began to shake the young woman as he yelled in her expressionless face.

"Sir, shaking her wont help her regain concisions. I'll have to ask you to step back lieutenant, we need to get her to the hospital immediately if you want her to even stand a chance of survival."

Lieutenant Hartford eased his grasp as the other paramedics rushed to their side with a stretcher. He reached across the woman's body and removed her blood covered badge. A young, blond haired man joined his colleague's side, they watched as one of their own was loaded in an ambulance and taken away; lights flashing and sirens wailing. The blond haired man spoke first.

"Who do you think could have done this Hartford?"

"I don't know, this is Miranda were talking about, it would take a hell of a lot more than just your usual psychotic son of a bitch to put her in that kind of condition." Lieutenant Hartford looked down at her badge as he spoke.

"Hart?"

The lieutenant turned his attention to his young colleague; a solemn look on his face, "What is it Devon?"

"Hart…is there something your not telling me?"

Lieutenant Hartford brought his eyes back to officer Marlynn's badge as he spoke; his voice almost a whisper, "Yes Devon, there is… unfortunately, it has to stay that way. I'm sorry." Hartford didn't attempt to look Devon in the eye as he walked away.

Two hours later, lieutenant Hartford had made his way to Boston Memorial Hospital. Officer Miranda Marlynn was in critical, but stable condition. Before Hartford could reach her room, an officer approached him; handing over the papers in his hand as he spoke,

"I have officer Marlynn's statement ready for you lieutenant."

Hartford looked from the papers to the officer standing in front of him and raised an eyebrow.

"How is that even possible officer?"

Brief confusion flooded the face of the young man.

"I have her statement Sir, I talked to her after she came out of surgery." He replied shyly.

Hartford's eyes now widened, "She came-to after the surgery then?"

"Yes Sir, she just passed out about fifteen minutes ago." Replied the officer as he cocked his head in the direction of Miranda's room.

Lieutenant Hartford brought his attention back to the papers that were now in his hands.  
"Well then, lets hear this statement shall we?"

The officer nodded, "Sure thing Sir….

…Officer Miranda Marlynn left her apartment this morning at 5:00 am sharp. As she headed for her car, her attacker came up behind her with an A-K47 pressed to the left side of her rib cage. He told her to slowly step away from her vehicle, that's when he knocked her unconscious, with what? Miranda doesn't know. The next thing she remembers is waking up in the backseat of a pick up, dark blue, 4-door. Her radio and gun were gone; she was restrained with her own hand cuffs. The truck stopped and she was dragged into the warehouse where she was found. Her attacker carried on quite a long conversation with her…I'm still unclear what it was they talked about…but after he was done toying with her, he sent her flying to the ground; the impact dislocated her shoulder. The suspect went to shoot, but fortunately his weapon jammed. Miranda saw it as her only chance, she went for the back of his shins…her kick brought him down, but it sure as hell didn't stop him. He delivered a few blows using his fists, Miranda struggled to fight back however her hands were still cuffed. In the end the guy fractured her collarbone before firing two bullets into her. The first caught her left arm; the second, the right side of her abdomen. Every thing after that is blurry she says."

Hartford let out a sigh as the officer finished, "Alright…do we have any leads on the attacker?"

The officer gave Hartford a glance through the corner of his eye. "Take a wild guess."

Hartford crossed his arms in acknowledgement "Alright, so the same guy who kills Jensen comes back three years later to finish off the other partner?"

The officer shrugged, "Hey, I'm just a patrol officer. All I know is that Miranda worked Federal for a while. I heard her partner was brutally gunned down three years ago and that the killer was never caught, but swore he'd be back to finish what he started."

Hartford felt a slight pain in his chest at the reminder of his youngest officer's haunted past. He couldn't help but feel guilty, after the death of her partner Scott Jensen, Miranda was forced into hiding. The Feds had given her an alias she lived by when she first joined the academy. Jensen's killer had only known her by that name. After the incident, the Feds dropped Miranda, giving her back her ID and sending her into a witness protective program against her will. It was lieutenant Hartford who had recruited Miranda for Boston P.D and had gotten her out of the federal shadow that hung over her. Yes, if it weren't for him she may have still been in the program…still have been safe.

"Thank you." Hartford finally spoke as he raised the statement papers he had received from the officer and walked towards the parking lot. 


	3. Transfered

It was early in the evening, the sun closing in on the horizon of the Miami skyline was by far the best view an office could have. As the red headed lieutenant sat at his desk, sorting through papers from cases of the day, his phone rang. 

"Caine."

"Horatio?" came the voice on the other end, "Horatio it's Hartford."

"Lieutenant Hartford, this is a surprise. How can I help you?" Asked Horatio coolly.

"Horatio...you remember Miranda Marlynn." It wasn't so much of a question, as it was a statement to jog Horatio's memory.

"Marlynn...yes, how could I forget. What about her Hart?" Horatio sounded eager, her knew about the young woman's past. He also knew that the only time Hart would call asking about her would be if anything were to go wrong.

"There's been another _"situation"_ Horatio." Hart's voice was a little shaky, and it was clear now to Horatio why his friend had called.

"Hart...you know my offer still stands with Officer Marlynn." Horatio's voice was deep and sincere as it often was in a time of need.

"I know Horatio...but, I've told you how Miranda is. She wont like the idea, but I have no other choice, she's causing far to much harm to herself, and soon to the force no doubt." In that instant Hartford had made his decision, and the tone of his voice had made it clear to Horatio.

"Hartford, if you'll excuse me...I have a plane ticket to purchase."

On the other end, Lieutenant Hartford gave a slight smile, "Thank you Horatio."

"Not a problem." He replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The faint beeping and humming of the machines that had kept her alive and breathing slightly woke Miranda in her bed. Opening her eyes, she slowly looked around and let out a low groan as she remembered where exactly she was. She hated hospitals, for a 25 year old she had become far to familiar with the facility...she knew nearly all of the nurses and doctors by name, it was sick actually. This wasn't the life she had pictured when she first entered the world of law enforcement. Sure, she knew there would be risks, but her past was ridiculous.  
Slamming her head back down on her pillow she started to nod off again, she didn't even want to know how doped up on pain-killers she was...she was almost asleep when there was a knock at her door, Lieutenant Hartford entered with a sympathetic smile; Miranda hated when people pitied her.

"Miranda, you're up. Good. How are you feeling?" Hartford was fiddling with the buttons on his suit, and failing to make eye contact with the young woman. Miranda could tell he was nervous about something...rolling her eyes she spoke.

"What is it Hart?" she asked sounding slightly annoyed; her voice weak.

Lieutenant Hartford looked up quickly at her question. "What? what do you mean? What's with all the accusations?" He spoke so fast his words were slurred together.

Miranda raised an eyebrow, "Hart. What do you want? Are you here to tell me you told me so?  
If so just say it. You were right ok? I should have taken some time off after the last incident. I didn't, Jensen's killer finally found me, and now I'm laying here, hooked up to machines." Miranda's tone was cold and harsh, but lieutenant Hartford understood.

"No. no of course I'm not here to tell you I told you so." Hart replied, this time making eye contact as he spoke.

"You just did Hart." Miranda smirked. "You know...the department should really consider just renting me a room here." Hart knew that Miranda was trying to make light of the situation, but he didn't laugh. Noticing that Hart was looking very serious Miranda took the smile off her face, "Hart?" She too was looking very serious now.

"Miranda, we have to talk. I have a friend from Miami on his way, he left early last night.  
He should be here shortly." Almost on cue, Miranda looked up to see a middle aged, red headed man standing in the door way. His hands on his belt; his badge and gun revealed.  
Hartford turned his head to see Horatio standing behind him.

Hartford introduced the man immediately. "Ah, Miranda. This is Lieutenant Horatio Caine from Miami Dade P.D."

Lieutenant Caine stepped into the room and smiled as he nodded and greeted Miranda. "Officer Marlynn I presume. How are you feeling ma'am?"

Miranda didn't reply, she looked from Hart to the other lieutenant and back to Hart...waiting for an explanation. "Something tells me you're friend here didn't fly all the way from Miami just to sign the get-well-soon card." Miranda's voice resumed its cold. harsh tone.

Lieutenant Hartford came closer to her bedside and took a seat. "Miranda...I have some news for you...you got you're promotion you wanted. As of today you're in criminalistics, CSI level 1. ...There's just been a slight altercation."

Miranda looked at her boss curiously..."Altercation?"

Hartford looked down at the hospital floor, "Yes. You...ah, you've been transferred to Miami Dade P.D."

Miranda looked at lieutenant Hartford in disbelief..."WHAT!"

Hartford knew what her reaction would be like, he immediately jumped in before she could say another word. "Miranda, you cant stay here. Jensen's killer has it in for you, after three years he's tracked you down; he knows your routine, where you live, what you do, your real name. It's just not safe."

"Hart! I don't believe this! You cant just..." Miranda was cut off my her boss.

"Miranda, the papers are filed and my decision is final. It has been a pleasure both knowing and working with you. Good bye Miss Marlynn, and best of luck." With that, Lieutenant Hart stood up from his chair and removed himself from the room. Leaving Miranda speechless and in disbelief, with her new boss. Miranda watched as Hartford left...she then turned her attention to Lieutenant Caine, who was still standing near the doorway. He looked up at her sheepishly, he could tell she was devastated and confused about what had just happened. Plus the drugs running through her veins and killing her pain more than likely didn't help her understand any better or make any thing any clearer.

"Officer Marlynn, you've had a rough 48 hours...please, get some rest. You're going to need it." Lieutenant Caine tried his best to sound comforting, but he had the feeling he wasn't exactly wanted at the moment.

Miranda didn't say anything to her new boss, she just stared at him...scanning him, trying to read him...but it was hard. Miranda had the feeling that this Horatio Caine was not one to be easily understood. However, she could tell that he looked like a man who could take charge and stay calm in almost any situation...maybe he was what she needed; someone with superior leadership skills...someone who would understand...

Horatio finally broke the awkward silence. "The doctors say you should be able to leave in a few days, we'll fly to Miami as soon as you're discharged."

Miranda realized that there was nothing she could do, if she wanted to keep her job, she would have to move to Miami whether she liked it or not...still in shock of the events that had made up her life for the last 48 hours, she lay in her hospital bed feeling helpless.  
"Right..." Miranda replied quietly.

With a faint smile, Horatio Caine nodded and slowly turned to leave the room. Leaving Miranda alone...the sound of the beeping and humming of the machines that had kept her alive and breathing become noticeable once again as did the painkillers...her body felt numb, her head dizzy...for the first time Miranda was curious about her gunshot wounds. As she slowly tried to sit up in her bed, pain shot through out her entire body...becoming overcome with the pain, Miranda laid back down and placed her head on her pillow...with the drugs kicking in, she passed out in no time.


	4. Miss Miranda Marlynn

4 days later 

XXX

Eric Delko waited impatiently in the break room while Velera processed the DNA samples of his current case. He had pulled a double shift and was a little on the cranky side, but it wouldn't have been so bad if he didn't have it watch as Natalia threw herself at Ryan. It almost made him sick. Things had been "complicated" between them to say the least, they definitely had history...but a lot of things were different now. For the longest time there had been tension between Eric, Ryan and Natalia. Things hadn't worked our for Eric with Natalia, and Ryan had picked her up where Eric left off; things between Eric and Ryan had never been worse at that point. But when Natalia Boa Vista was revealed as the lab's mole, things once again took a turn. Neither Eric or Ryan could even look at Natalia, she had betrayed the entire lab. Eric had come down on her the hardest; with the loss of his sister, he had become bitter. Ryan no longer wanted anything to do with her, and the entire lab was surprised when they learnt that Boa Vista was not being fired, instead, she was coming back as a criminalist. To Ryan's dismay, it was he who had to partner up with Natalia and show her the ropes of being a CSI. Since then, Ryan had grown to dislike her even more...while Natalia seemed to still be interested. Every case they worked, she'd flirt and throw herself at Ryan, and he made it clear what he was not going to catch her...but still she pressed on and wouldn't give up.

So there she was, leaning over Ryan's shoulder pretending to read the documents on their latest case in the next room. Making sure that her hair brushed his neck as she leaned in closer.

Ryan rolled his eyes before he spoke. "Natalia?"

She quickly forgot about the papers and turned her attention to her colleague and flashed him a pearly white smile. "Yes Ryan?" Her face only inches away from his as they both turned to face each other.

"You mind? You're blocking my light." Ryan said nonchalantly.

With a disappointed look on her face, Natalia pulled away. "Oh, I'm sorry..."

Ryan could hear the disappointment in her voice and smiled. "Thank you. You know I've got everything under control here, why don't you go and grab a coffee or something." He suggested as he went back to the papers in his hands. Natalia looked a little hurt but tried to just brush it off... "Sure Ryan, thanks." She got up and left the trace lab and walked to the next room, swinging open the door she entered the break room, an un-happy look on her face.

Delko looked up from his newspaper, pretending he didn't see the whole encounter between Natalia and Ryan. "Oh, Hey." He lamely greeted her.

"Hi," she replied, giving him a quick smile, it was nothing like the ones she graced Ryan with. She hustled across the room and grabbed a coffee cup. Just then Horatio Caine entered the room.

Eric spoke first, "H, where have you been?"

Horatio replied without glancing at his Cuban co-worker. "I...I had to take a quick trip Eric, excuse me." Horatio walked passed him and advanced to the middle of the room. Natalia's back was to the both of them as she poured her coffee.

"Miss Boa Vista? A word please?"

Natalia spun around at her boss' request, "Yes Horatio?" she replied.

"Natalia, you've been moved to night shift. Stetler's short staff and we have a new criminalist from Boston who's joining the day shift. I don't know who exactly will be shadowing you now, but I'm sure Stetler will fill you in."

Natalia just stood in shock, she didn't know what to say. "Oh, well thanks...ah, thanks for letting me know Horatio."

Horatio could tell it was information she wasn't expecting, but he had to move her to nights, with Miranda joining the team, there was only room for one new criminalist on days. Eric sat and waited until the conversation was over; interested, he asked, "So, H. Who's this new guy from Boston you're talking about?"

Horatio turned to face Delko, "_Her_ name is Miranda Marlynn, she's a CSI level 1 as of four days ago. She worked patrol with Boston P.D."

"Patrol huh?" Eric replied. "Just like Wolfe." he added.

"Yes, " Horatio answered, "that's why he'll be shadowing her, I have a feeling they'll get along quite well."

Natalia filled with rage at Horatio's comment, she couldn't stand the thought of Ryan shadowing another girl, especially one that used to be a cop...that would just give them something they could both share and relate to.

Delko looked over at Natalia, he could see she clearly wasn't happy with the new lab arrangements.

"Well," Eric continued, "when do we get to meet her?"

"Hopefully today, she was just released from the hospital yesterday morning; it all depends on how she feels." Horatio replied.

"Hospital?" Eric repeated.

"It's a very long story Eric, but five days ago she was involved in an incident that left her with a dislocated shoulder, broken collarbone and two bullets lodged in her." Horatio's voice was deep and serious.

Both Eric and Natalia's eyes were wide...

"I'd advise everyone to mind their business and not question her just yet." Warned Horatio.

Eric and Natalia both nodded; Horatio smiled and left the break room.

Across the hall there was a knock on the trace lab door as Horatio entered. Ryan looked up from his work at once, "Horatio, Hi."

"Mr. Wolfe, Hey. Can I have a word with you?" Horatio came into the room closing the door behind him. "What is it?" Asked Ryan, curiosity in his tone.

"It is my understanding you've never been exactly thrilled about working with Boa Vista in the field."

Ryan let out a sigh and closed his eyes for a brief moment, then he spoke, "Horatio look, I'm sorry...I never meant to be a nuisance..." But Ryan was cut off.

"Not at all Mr. Wolfe, I thought I would just inform you that you will no longer be shadowing Miss. Boa Vista. She has been moved to night shift."

Ryan raised an eyebrow, "Really? ...well, Horatio...I don't know what to say..."

Horatio smiled, "We are however getting a new criminalist from Boston. Her name's Miranda Marlynn, she worked patrol, Boston P.D before this. She was promoted CSI four days ago."

Ryan quirked his head; Horatio swore his eyes seemed a little brighter, "She worked patrol huh?"

Horatio gave a chuckle, "I thought you'd like that Wolfe."

Ryan smiled sheepishly.

"But I'm mentioning it now Mr. Wolfe," Horatio warned, "she was released from the hospital only yesterday morning...so make sure she takes it easy alright?" The smile faded from Ryan's face. "What?"

"She's alright, but it's a long story. I'm sure if she feels you should know she'll tell you Ryan...but don't push it, understood?"

"Yeah...yeah of course." Ryan replied. Horatio nodded, "Alright, I'll leave you to your work then. I'll send for you when she arrives." Horatio opened the door and left a somewhat confused and excited Ryan Wolfe standing alone in the trace lab...

XXXXX

An hour ad a half later, Miranda pulled into he parking lot of the Miami Dade Crime lab. She sat in the back of her cab for nearly a minute before undoing her seatbelt and making her way up the front steps of the huge building. As she placed her right hand on the handle, the giant glass door swung open, almost taking her out; Miranda jumped back in surprise.

"Oh my god...I'm so sorry miss." A tall, dark haired, well built man rushed to Miranda's side, placing a hand on her left shoulder. Almost immediately Miranda winced and doubled over in pain. The young man quickly caught her; helping her regain her balance.

"Miss Marlynn...you should really have that arm properly bandaged." Horatio remarked as he approached the entrance of the crime lab. Both Miranda and Eric looked up to see their boss standing in front of then on the steps; his hands on his belt.

Miranda tried hard to hide the guilty look on her face, "Its nothing Sir." she quickly stated.

Eric was still holding her up and it was clear that she was still in a lot of pain. "Eric, this is Miranda Marlynn, our new criminalist. Please take her to Alexx and get that arm bandaged will you?" Asked Horatio as he removed his sunglasses. "And inform Mr. Wolfe of Miss Marlynn's arrival please." He added as he walked down the steps towards the parking lot.

"Sure thing H," Eric replied. He turned to Miranda, an extremely worried look on his face. Miranda just smiled, "you don't have to look so worried, its nothing."

"Nothing! you almost took a face plant into the pavement." Eric pointed out.

"Its alright. Its not your fault. How were you supposed to know I had a dislocated shoulder with a bullet in it a few days ago?" Miranda laughed.

Eric's eyes widened, "Jesus…I'm sorry."

Miranda rolled her eyes, "Eric was it?" she asked.

"Yeah, Eric Delko." he replied.

"Eric..._please _stop apologizing and just take me to see who ever it was Horatio suggested." Miranda's voice was calm, she wasn't angry...just a little annoyed at the fact that, here she was, in the arms of _the _most handsome Cuban guy she had ever seen; and she was wincing in pain like a wimp.

"Ya, of course. Come on..." Eric pulled her right arm around the back of his neck and wrapped his left arm around her waist. Miranda wasn't in that much pain that she couldn't walk...but she wasn't about to tell this Eric Delko guy to take his hands off her. As Eric walked her into the building about a dozen heads turned; Miranda groaned in embarrassment. She wasn't one for being the center of attention.

"Here, you can take a seat and just wait for me to come back with Alexx alright? I'll bring her up." Eric gestured to a bench by the receptionist's desk.

"Thank you." replied Miranda, her voice was faint but polite.

From the break room, through the all-glass walls, Ryan had watched as Delko had come in practically _carrying_, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had long, dark, chestnut coloured hair and electric green eyes. she had a strong, athletic, yet very feminine frame. She was dressed very simple, dark blue jeans and a black tank top...just then, Ryan had noticed the glare of her silver badge and gun attached to her belt. He smiled as he noted her gun was on her left hip. _"Great, another lefty...that's got to get me somewhat of a conversation."_ he thought to himself. Ryan got up from his chair and left the break room, making his way over to the young woman now sitting alone on the bench; just before he could reach her, the elevator door opened and Delko had returned, this time with Alexx.

Miranda began to rise as the elevator door opened and she saw Eric. She didn't recognize the woman he was with, but she had assumed it was the Alexx person Horatio had talked about.

"Oh, no honey. It's alright, take a seat." Alexx said just as Miranda was in the middle of getting up.

Miranda sat back down and looked at the woman Eric had brought back, even thought Miranda didn't know her more than 2 minutes…she could tell she was nice...she seemed, very maternal. Miranda gave her a smile; Alexx returned it with her own.

"Hello sweetie, I'm Alexx Woods, Medical Examiner. Eric here tells me you have a nasty injury that could use some assistance."

Miranda hesitated at first, then she slowly raised her left arm, "It's my shoulder." she simply stated.

Alexx knelt down and placed her kit on the ground next to Miranda. "Alright, lets have a quick look shall we?" She swept Miranda's hair from her shoulder and began examining the young woman's arm. "Hmm, what on earth did you do here sweet heart?" Alexx asked as she looked at Miranda, her eyebrow raised.

Miranda was hoping she wouldn't ask, if possible she didn't want to have to explain anything to anyone here. "It's a long story, in sort, I recently dislocated it and had a bullet lodged in there as well." By the tone of Miranda's voice it had seemed like she thought nothing of it. Like it was something that just happened everyday. Alexx looked at her with wide eyes… "Well…you should at _least_ have it in a sling for a while, you shouldn't be using your arm if you want to prevent further damage."

Miranda nodded, "Alright."

Alexx took a few minutes and tended to the young woman's injury; wrapping her left arm in a sling, "Just take it easy, alright honey?"

"Yeah." Miranda simply replied.

Eric had taken a seat next to Miranda on the bench while Alexx had bandaged her up. Ryan had continued to the receptionist's desk and had pretended to be sorting through papers. He had stayed within earshot and had heard everything; keeping an eye on the young woman, he watched as she helplessly looked down at her arm resting in her sling.

Alexx gathered her belongings and headed for the elevator; returning to the morgue.

Eric happened to look up to see Ryan, standing at the receptionist's destk flipping through papers. "Hey, Wolfe!" he called.

Miranda turned her head in the direction Eric had called to. Her eyes landed on a dark haired, well dressed young man. He wasn't tall like Eric, but there was something about him...a certain quality, one that even Eric didn't have. Miranda smiled as the young man turned his attention from his papers to Eric and her. His eyes were...in one word...amazing. Miranda couldn't put her finger on it, they were warm and welcoming, yet mysterious...maybe even dangerous.

Ryan looked up quickly as he heard his name called. He looked over in Eric's direction; his eyes immediately went to the young woman sitting beisde him. She smiled a smile that could melt any guys heart as she too looked over. Ryan returned the smile and made his way over to the two sitting on the bench.

"Wolfe, this is Miranda Marlynn. The new criminalist from Boston. I believe you'll be the one shadowing her." Eric added as he introduced her.

Eric noticed Ryan's smile grow slightly larger.

"Hello. Ryan Wolfe." Said Ryan as he extended his arm and greeted her.

Miranda looked at his outstretched hand. He was left handed. She smiled as she slowly nudged her own left hand which was sitting in it's new sling.

"Oh, I'm..I'm sorry." Ryan stammered as he realized she _clearly_ couldn't use her left arm to shake his hand. Looking rather embarassed. He quickly pulled in his left arm and extended his right instead. Miranda smirked, "It's ok." She reached out and shook his hand. His hands were strong, but gentle.

"Well," Eric interupted, "Horatio just headed out and told to me to introduce you two..so clearly my job's done. Wolfe why don't you show Miranda around, get to know each other...you know, 'the works'." Eric smiled as he watched the two, "I'll be in ballistics with Calleigh if anyone needs me." He added as he got up and walked down the hall.

"Thank you Eric." Miranda replied. Her voice was sweet and entrancing; her 'thank you' was sincere. It took Eric by surprise, he hadn't heard her voice ever sound like _that. _then again, he had only known her for what? 10 minutes? Even Ryan blinked in wonder, he didn't think Eric and Miranda had made any kind of _conection_ just yet. Hoping that that wasn't the case he sat in silence.

Eric was still looking at Miranda, their eyes locked. "Ah..not, not a problem." He finally spat out before walking off.

Miranda smiled. Then, turning to Ryan she spoke again. "So...you going to show me around or are we going to sit here all day Wolfe?" She asked as she threw in a wink.

Ryan grinned mischievously and raised an eyebrow... "Follow me." He replied.


	5. New girl, familiar traits

"Hey Cal." Eric entered the ballistics lab as Calleigh was busy inspecting and loading a gun. As Eric came closer and saw the gun, he frowned. "Calleigh, what are you doing?" 

Calleigh looked up as Eric entered, ignoring his question she spoke, "Hey. Where have you been? She asked in her southern drawl, "you were supposed to be here an hour ago." She added. Turning her attention back to the gun, she waited for his reply.

Eric lowered his head and glanced up at her, his eyebrows raised…"Calleigh…don't change the subject…where'd you get that?" He asked.

"It's a Ruger .45 Auto P90 pistol. Hard-coated, aircraft-quality aluminum frames, rugged steel slides, nearly indestructible polycarbonate grip panels, high-visibility front and rear sights, holds eight rounds…good choice of gun…but it requires skill to master." Calleigh answered as she finished reassembling the weapon.

Eric smirked, "That's nice…but where'd you get it?" he asked again.

Calleigh looked up from the gun, "It's the new girl's." She replied.

Eric quirked his head, "That's not the gun she had on her belt."

"No, its not." Calleigh smiled…"she carries two. Her standard M9 9mm Beretta Pistol, and this baby." Calleigh held up the Ruger.

"Why carry two? What's wrong with the standard issued M9?" Eric asked.

"Well…" Calleigh began, "The M9 is a lightweight semiautomatic, it can be fired in either double or single action mode and has a 15- round magazine. So it's all good for typical law enforcement; that's why it's issued to us. But it only has a maximum effective range of 152.5 feet and a muzzle velocity of 1200 feet."

Eric looked at Calleigh and raised his eyebrows…"And…?"

Calleigh laughed, "And, well, lets just say her personal choice of pistol here is a hell of a lot deadlier." She gestured to the silver Ruger in her hand. "If you ask me…this new girl knows her firearms. It takes more than just your average Jane to even pick a weapon like this out...never mind master how to use it." Calleigh finished, Eric could tell even _she_ sounded impressed.

"Great, just what we need," Eric let out a sigh, "another highly gangrenous, gun wheeling, ballistics masterminded female walking the lab…"

Calleigh smiled. "You know, you can tell a lot about a person by their choice of firearms." Calleigh looked at Eric with a mischievous grin.

"Oh? Replied Eric..."and? Is that supposed to mean something to me? He asked.

"I think I may have discovered something about our new co-worker," continued Calleigh. "The P90 pistols are designed to be easily maintained and can be field-stripped into five major subassemblies for cleaning, without the need for special tools."

Eric stared at Calleigh blankly. "I'm not following you Cal…"

"What? You didn't notice the strong smell of hand sanitizer? The mouthwash? …You're telling me you didn't notice her knuckles were scrubbed raw? …Her badge was practically glowing it was so polished, and she owns a gun that's designed to be easily maintained and cleaned regularly…. This doesn't ring a bell?" She finished with a small smile.

It took Eric a moment, "What? You don't mean…"

He was cut off, "If you ask me, I'd say she screams obsessive compulsive." Calleigh answered his question before he could ask it.

Eric laughed, "Well I'll be damned. I wonder if Wolfe's figured it out yet?"

"You're kidding me right? He's been showing her around the lab for over an hour now…after spending that much time with another OCD, he would know."

Eric just stood smiling in disbelief.

"What?" Calleigh asked after a minute of waiting for him to explain the ammused look on his face.

"Well...this Miranda Marlynn worked patrol before this, she's OCD, and she's new to the team...she's the female Ryan Wolfe." Eric laughed.

"It would seem that way," agreed Calleigh, "I wonder how they'll get along..." She raised an eyebrow.

Eric looked mischievously at Calleigh. "Well, we'll just have to wait and see won't we?..."


End file.
